Por un día o para siempre
by AimeCristel
Summary: Todo empezó aquel día en el andén, cuando su padre dijo que si se casaba con un sangre pura el abuelo nunca se lo perdonaría. Ciertamente no pensaba en casarse, pero ¿amarlo sería tan terrible? One-Shot de Rose & Scorpius


_Reto de "Parejas Extrañas" _

_Reto "Post DH. Nueva generación"_

**POR UN DÍA, O PARA SIEMPRE **

* * *

_La estaba mirado desde el extremo del Gran Salón. Otra vez._

- "Rose Weasley no puedes sentir escalofríos cada vez que piensas en él" - _se reprendió mentalmente la gryffindor_ - Esto no esta bien...

- ¿Qué no está bien?

- Nada Hugo, olvídalo...

_Su hermano menor resopló. A pesar de tener sólo 12 años y estar en segundo curso se sentía ya como un adulto y no toleraba que lo trataran como un niño._

- ¡Está bien, no me lo digas si no quieres! - _gritó_ - Voy a buscar a Albus. Al menos aunque el está en cuarto año como tú, no se dedica a ignorarme...

- ¡Ey, Hugo...no te enojes! - _gritó al ver que su hermano se alejaba._

_La chica se pasó una mano por los cabellos, en un gesto de preocupación. Ahora sí que lo había arruinado. _

_Últimamente todo le estaba saliendo mal. Todo por culpa de ese..._

- Malfoy.

- ¿Me llamabas? _- preguntó una voz tras de ella._

- ¡Ah!

_Rose se llevó una mano al pecho, no había sentido su presencia. ¿Cómo lograba hacer eso?_

- Lo siento, ¿te asusté? - _preguntó con algo de ironía y una sonrisa en sus labios que bien podría valer un millón de galeones._

_Como odiaba cuando hacía eso._

- No, para nada.

- Lástima...creí que con un buen susto te olvidarías de esa idiotez tuya de intentar superarme.

- ¡No es ninguna idiotez!

_La gryffindor recordó las palabras de su padre: "Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre."_

- Si no mal recuerdo te he superado en tres exámenes.

- Y yo en otros tres – _rebatió ella. _- No tengo nada que demostrar: soy mejor que tú y cualquier cosa que hagas yo la puedo hacer diez veces mejor.

_Scorpius ignoró su comentario._

- Hoy es el desempate en el examen de pociones. Y todo el mundo sabe quién es el número uno en esa materia… - _susurró_

- Sí, todo el mundo sabe que el mejor es: James Sirus Potter. - _respondió ella con una media sonrisa tomando sus libros y saliendo del lugar._

_El rubio fue tras ella._

- ¿Podrías dejar de soñar, Weasley? -_ resoplò el muchacho_ - ¡Ese tipo jamás se fijará en ti!

_Rose rió disimuladamente. Desde luego que ella no quería la atención de James, él sólo la veía como su mejor amiga y eso no le afectaba en absoluto. ¿Cómo era posible que creyeran que le atraía James? - se preguntó - Lo conocía de toda la vida, eran primos, vamos ¡casi era como su hermano!_

- Eres un idiota Malfoy._ - bufó la joven al ver que el muchacho no comprendía en absoluto la situación._

_Por su cercanía con los Potter los rumores no habían dejado de circular y todos parecían creer que ella estaba loca por James, y no era para menos: _

_El guapo capitán del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor y alumno sobresaliente de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones era una verdadera delicia a los ojos de cualquier chica en Hogwarts, por no añadir la fama de su padre._

- ¿Idiota? – _Repitió el chico ofendido_ – Eso lo eres tú si crees que él si quiera notará que eres una chica.

_Rose habría querido gritarle que era un reverendo soquete por creer esos rumores, pero había llegado a un punto tal que ya no le importaba desmentirlos, lo que fuera que dijeran de ella a sus espaldas no le haría alejarse de Lily, Albus o James._

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo ha notado ya? - _preguntó agitando un poco sus cabellos cobrizos_, p_rovocándolo. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a Scorpius._

_La mandíbula del rubio se tensó y sus ojos grises centellaron de manera casi imperceptible. _- ¿Se atrevió a tocarte? - _la interrogó el chico haciendo que disminuyera la velocidad de su paso._

_La gryffindor se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? _

- Eso no te interesa.

_Él se alejó y volvió a apurar su caminata hacia el aula de pociones._

- Tienes razón: no me interesa.

- ¡Más te vale que no cometas ni un sólo error Malfoy o ya sabes lo que te pasará!

_Scorpius ya no le respondió, ambos habían hecho una apuesta a principios de año: quien obtuviera las mejores calificaciones en los exámenes finales recibiría un beso del perdedor y le podría pedir a éste lo que quisiera sólo por ese día. Lo cual era absurdo, perdiera quien perdiera ambos tendrían que besarse._

_Rose sintió un repentino dolor estomacal. Lo que sus abuelos maternos llamaban "mariposas en el estómago", tomó una bocanada de aire y entró con paso firme al aula. _

- El examen durará una hora exacta que es lo que tomará hacer la poción somnífera, los ingredientes están en su mesa, pero deberán escogerlos con cuidado pues algunos de ellos no pertenecen a esta poción, además deberán mezclar en las medidas y proporciones exactas, bien...¡comiencen! - _ordenó el profesor._

_Poción somnífera. Eso era sencillo... ¿no? _

- "Cielos...¿qué seguía después de los cabellos de unicornio?"

* * *

_La hora había pasado demasiado rápido, sólo quedaban 3 minutos y su poción que debía lucir púrpura tenía un tono semi-violeta ¿eso no era tan malo, o sí?_

- ¡El tiempo ha terminado_! - anunció el profesor. -_ Ahora pasaré a sus mesas y les diré su calificación final...primero...Albus Severus Potter

_El chico con cabellos color ébano, tan parecido a su famoso padre avanzó tímidamente mientras el profesor examinaba su poción y decía:_

- Aceptable.

_Albus suspiró aliviado, al menos no había reprobado; pero ya se imaginaba lo que diría _

_James cuando se enterara que su hermano era un desastre en pociones mientras que él era un as en esa materia._

- Siguiente...Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

_El rubio, a diferencia de Albus, avanzó con calma y suficiencia. Mientras tanto, el mentor sonrió complacido, mientras examinaba la poción del chico y escribía unas cuantas notas en su lista:_

- Extraordinario.

_La clase entera soltó un suspiro de admiración... Rose sabía que no había forma de ganarle a Scorpius, lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar era a un empate y por su deficiente poción, desde luego ni siquiera a eso lograría._

- Srita.Weasley...usted es la siguiente.

_Rose asintió acercando su caldero hacia el profesor quien dirigió una vaga mirada al contenido del mismo._

- Me parece que le puso polvo de cuerno de toro en vez de hojas de anémona.

_¿Anémona? ¡Claro, eso era!_

- Por lo demás su poción estaría perfecta, así que le daré un Supera las Expectativas.

_Ella asintió evitando mirar al rubio quien seguro sonreía triunfante. Escucho el resto de las calificaciones de sus compañeros pacientemente, se esperó hasta ser la última en salir, incluso después del maestro, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir, desde luego Malfoy cobraría ese mismo día su premio. _

* * *

- Si que tardas Weasley...

- ¿Me estabas esperando?

- ¿Creías que olvidaría los términos de la apuesta?

- Desde luego que no – _tembló sosteniendo con más fuerza sus libros _– Pero pensé que sería más tarde.

- Este me parece un buen momento, el salón está desierto, el profesor se ha ido, tú y yo estamos aquí: solos.

- Bien, entonces...hagámoslo rápido. - _dijo colocando sus útiles en el pupitre más cercano._

_Scorpius negó con la cabeza._

- No, me temo que hoy yo soy quien pone las reglas.

- Sólo por hoy. _- le recordó Rose._

- Es por eso que no pienso desaprovechar la ocasión.

- ¿No te han dicho tus padres que no te relaciones con mestizas? - _preguntó ella irónicamente._

_El rubio rió por lo bajo._

- Vamos Rose – _la tuteó _– Eso de la "pureza de la sangre" es anticuado hasta para mi familia, aunque no lo creas mis padres apoyan que me relacione con las personas que deseé, aunque debo admitir que mis abuelos aún no están del todo convencidos.

- Ah, entonces está bien... _- murmuró la chica sin saber más que decir._

- ¿En verdad pensaste que con ese argumento absurdo harías que me olvidara de nuestro trato?

_No, de hecho no lo esperaba._

- Comencemos. _- anunció_ - Primero lo primero: Acércate...

_Ella obedeció._

- Más cerca...

- ¿Así? _- preguntó Rose cuando se encontró a escasos siete centímetros de Scorpius._

- Ahora pon tus brazos en mis hombros o alrededor de mi cuello, como tu prefieras...no quiero que te caigas.

- ¿Porqué habría de caerme? - _preguntó ella colocando con timidez sus manos en los hombros de él._

_El chico no le respondió, simplemente la tomó por la cintura y acercándola por completó a él cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Una caricia, dos, tres...Rose no parecía reaccionar...se sentía tan bien, cerró los ojos, rodeó el cuello de Scorpius con sus brazos y le dio acceso a su boca._

_El beso se hizo más profundo, más intenso, casi urgente. Cuando el rubio se apartó un poco para respirar ella soltó un gemido, no sabía si era de alivio o de necesidad. _

- Scorpius... - _el chico continuaba una de sus manos su cintura de ella y la otra se había deslizado a su cadera._ - Acordamos que sólo sería un beso.

- Cierto, pero también acordamos que por el resto del día de hoy el perdedor haría lo que el ganador le ordenara.

- No me llames perdedora.

_El rubio volvió a reír._

- ¿Vas a pedirme que te bese de nuevo? - _preguntó ella con timidez._

_Scorpius la tomó con suavidad por la barbilla y examinó sus labios. Rojos e hinchados por el largo beso que compartieron._

- Eso te encantaría ¿verdad?

_Rose no contestó la pregunta, sólo enrojeció._

- Continuaremos con esto, te lo aseguro – _prometió_ – Pero aún no. - _reforz__ó la presión de su brazo sobre su cintura. _- No hasta que me digas exactamente que relación tienes con James Potter.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me oíste.

- Te dije que eso no era de tu incumbencia.

- Recuerda nuestro trato, te he dado una orden. Responde. ¿James y tú...ustedes se han besado. ¿Él te ha tocado? - _la presión se hizo más intensa _– Tu rostro, tus labios...ese maravilloso cabello tuyo... - _dijo soltando la cadera de Rose y enredando sus dedos entre la melena cobriza de ella._ - O quizás...

- ¡James nunca haría algo así, el que sea mayor no quiere decir que sea un pervertido como tú! - _gritó con todas sus fuerzas_ - ¡Es mi primo por todos los cielos! – _Estalló _- Y para que lo sepas ¡sólo somos amigos!

_Tan enérgicas afirmaciones parecieron satisfacer enormemente al chico._

- Entonces...¿nadie más te ha...

- No.

- ¿Y yo soy el primero que...

- Sí.

_Ella estaba sonrojándose de nuevo._

- ¿Me dejarías terminar alguna pregunta?

- Ya lo hiciste -_ murmuró._

_Scorpius rió con ganas y atrajo con fuerza a Rose, abrazándola._

- Eres estupenda, siempre pareces querer tener la última palabra -_ le susurró al oído_ -

Dime: ¿fallaste la poción a propósito?

- ¡Nunca! - _exclamó ofendida._

- Entonces... ¿obedecerás todo lo que te diga?

- Sólo por hoy. - _le recordó de nuevo._

- Y... ¿saldrías conmigo?

- Eso no entra en el acuerdo. - _dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño._

_Scorpius besó su frente y la miró con una ternura que desde luego no había heredado de su padre. Aunque exteriormente eran idénticos, por dentro era muy diferente de Draco Malfoy._

- ¿Y si te propusiera un nuevo trato?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si eres amable y afectuosa conmigo – _dijo -_ prometo obedecerte hoy, y mañana, y al día siguiente, y quizás...para siempre – _masculló besando su cuello._

- ¿Este nuevo trato empezaría hoy? - _preguntó intentando ignorar el cúmulo de emociones que se alojaban en su pecho._

- Sólo si eres _muy_ amigable – _dijo con él picardía, acariciándola de nueva cuenta._

_¿Sería posible que él no se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo? Si seguía así ella no podría negarse, de hecho: No quería negarse._

- Esta bien...acepto. - _dijo con renuencia_

_Scorpius sonrió y con facilidad la levantó en el aire, haciéndola dar vueltas. Entusiasmado. _

- ¿Y cuál será tu primera orden? - _preguntó cuando al fin dejaron de girar._

- Primero...acércate... - _dijo ella._

_El rubio sabía a donde iba, así que con gusto obedeció._

- Más cerca...

- ¿Así? - _preguntó Scorpius acorralándola contra el muro más próximo._

- Ahora pon tus brazos en mis hombros – _susurró ella tímidamente _- o alrededor de mi cuello,

como tu prefieras...no quiero que te caigas.

_La escena se estaba repitiendo._

- ¿Y porqué habría de caerme? - _preguntó él._

_Cuando la gryffindor enredó su cuerpo con el de él y lo besó con la intensidad con la que ella había sido besada entes, Scorpius supo que había sido buena idea sujetarse. _

* * *

- "Esto es un error" - _pensó Rose mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Scorpius Malfoy hacia el Gran Comedor_ - "Papá me lo advirtió" - _la joven revivió las palabras que le dijo su padre el día que entró a Hogwarts: _

"_No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura."_

- ¿Pasa algo Rose?

_Ella miró los ojos color acero de su novio y luego pensó en su abuelo. Se había resistido por cuatro largos años, pero ahora..._

- Para nada. – _Respondió sonriéndole y apretando más su mano, mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios_ - "Lo siento abuelo...tendrás que perdonarme."

**FIN**

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

Wow...¿pueden creer que hice esto en un sólo día? Eso sucede cuando la inspiración deja de estar en huelga, jajaja.

Puede que Rowling haya destruido nuestras ilusiones con Draco y Herm, pero aún no lo hace con Rose y Scorpius, así que...aún podemos soñar.

Por favor, si les gustó este one-shot o simplemente quieren hacerme un comentario de cualquier clase yo recibiré gustosa sus reviews, recuerden que son una parte esencial para mejorar como escritora, quien sabe ustedes podrían estar formando a una próxima premio nobel ;D

Atte. _**Aimé**_

**P.D. **

_Espero que visiten el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts" del cual soy moderadora, __**el ENLACE lo encontrarán en mi PROFILE.**_

"_Cada review que dejas, salva un árbol"_


End file.
